


The Lord of Misrule

by ladyofreylo



Series: Sackler [13]
Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Sackler - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Children, Christmas Cookies, Daycare, Fluff and Smut, Love Story, Modern Era, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: ‘I the Year of Our Lord 1520, a Master of Yuletide, crowned LORD OF MISROOLE, shal presideth o’er dauncying and merryminte. He shal sing ditties and dillydouns.  He shal bedight the halls with festoons and lovelies and much mistletoe.  ‘Tis the mad FEAST o’FOOLS.Forswear not, for the highest shal be made low, juste as the lowest shal be exalted.Come all ye merrymak’rs, fools, and lovers.  Joine us.Adam Sackler IS the Lord of Misrule.  As Sample's guardian, he helps out at Rey's Sunshine Daycare.  He shows up at the Christmas bake sale in a jingly jester hat and tries to convince Rey to go out on one date with him.  Will she fall into the Lord of Misrule's arms on the Feast of Fools?
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Adam Sackler
Series: Sackler [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741783
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	1. Sunshine Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> This story turned out to be much bigger and more complicated than originally intended. The Lord of Misrule is a 15th/16th Century character who was chosen as a kind of court jester to preside over merrymaking and wild revelry. He was the guy who disrupted business-as-usual. Right up Sackler's alley, don't you think?
> 
> Thanks to FlavorofKylo for the endless discussions and listening to me pull my hair out. Thanks to AliReads2Much, JadedWarrior, LexiRayne for beta reading this monster--and last but not least, jgoose13, who discovered that I mis-numbered the chapters. Yeah.  
> Ali made one of the moodies out of the kindness of her heart. Also, thanks to Ali and Lexi for the awesome manip of the Lord and Lady of Misrule.

‘I the Year of Our Lord 1520, a Master of Yuletide, crowned LORD OF MISROOLE, shal presideth o’er dauncying and merryminte. He shal sing ditties and dillydouns. He shal bedight the halls with festoons and lovelies and much mistletoe. ‘Tis the mad FEAST o’FOOLS.

Forswear not, for the highest shal be made low, juste as the lowest shal be exalted.

Come all ye merrymak’rs, fools, and lovers. Joine us.

<>

“Mr. Sackler!” Rey Johnson handed a little one to her colleague Rose and ran after the tall man. She caught up with him on the sidewalk. It was snowing outside and quite cold. Rey crossed her arms over her chest to conserve warmth. Her red Christmas sweater was warm but not that warm.

As Rey slid up to Mr. Sackler in the slick snow, he caught her shoulders before she collided with him. Rey took a step back. “Pardon me,” she said breathlessly. “May I have a word?”

His brow furrowed. “Sure. It’s freezing out here. Let’s go back inside.” He reached around and opened the door to Rey’s Sunshine Daycare.

Rey thanked him while she stepped back inside. He followed quickly. She breathed in the warmth and saw sparkling drops of new snow in his wavy black hair. He shoved his hand through it.

“Mr. Sackler,” Rey said again.

“Adam is fine,” he noted.

“Yes, of course. Adam.” She took a breath. “We’re having a sidewalk holiday bake sale slash party uh… festival thing next week here at Sunshine. It’s to raise money for a scholarship program for lower-income parents who can’t afford our fees. We’re asking parents--or guardians like yourself--to donate something. Cash, baked goods, crafts, anything will help.”

Adam stared at her for a moment. “Uh, yeah. I can do something. Listen, can I think about it? I’m going to be late for my audition and I’m really trying to keep Sample here if possible.”

“Sure, of course,” Rey said. “If you don’t have funds right now, we could use volunteers on the day of the sale.”

“Okay.” He glanced at the door.

“Okay,” Rey said. “Good luck.”

He looked down at her. “Thanks.” He left after giving her a quick smile.

<>

Adam Sackler was an interesting person. Rey had watched him from the first day he showed up at Sunshine Daycare. He had walked in with a baby girl tucked under his arm. He had said her name was Sample, though not really, and he was her uncle but he had custody of her. He’d filled out all the proper paperwork, kissed Sample’s cheeks while she giggled at his tickly beard, and handed her over. He’d called the baby “Pumpkin Pop” as he left.

Rey had been enchanted. The man was a young hot single dude who might ordinarily be going to parties and picking up women. Instead, he was, as she learned, raising his sister’s child, working on an acting career, and maintaining his sobriety. A single father now, he had been thrust into responsibilities that he had not planned to take on.

Rey had to applaud him. She had taken Sample without hesitation, even though she wasn’t sure if Adam Sackler would be able to make payments on an actor’s unpredictable salary, but he paid the tuition every week, on time and in full.

Rey hated to ask him to donate to the bake sale because she suspected he might need the tuition assistance himself, but she didn’t want to assume that he couldn’t make a batch of cookies or brownies.

<>

The other parents in Rey’s little Sunshine Daycare supported the holiday party but seemed more hesitant about the bake sale--or at least its purpose.

There was one little group of about six families, which made up half of Rey’s total clientele, who had a list of objections to the whole bake sale idea. Actually, that was nothing new. They tended to have objections and requirements and rules and opinions about many things. Rey was used to it be now--such was the life of a daycare provider.

Every day, a mom or dad would drop their child off with an “oh, by the way, Miss Rey…” followed by a complaint--small or large--about Sunshine Daycare. As a service provider, Rey listened carefully to her clientele’s opinions. She did her best to address concerns and keep the customers happy. She’d gladly use lotion tissues to wipe noses instead of the off-brand tissues that were cheaper; she’d buy organic bananas and offer skim milk to one child and whole milk to another; she’d take payments monthly or weekly depending on a family’s needs. All that was fine.

With the new fundraising initiative, though, Rey stood firm. She was building a scholarship fund for parents who needed extra help to pay tuition if times got tough, as they often did over the holidays. She refused to kick a kid out if a family came up short one month--or two.

Not everyone saw it that way. 

Rey had some trouble with the Stingy Six, as Finn called them. Rey asked him not to use that moniker, but privately she called them that as well. And most of that little cadre would not be contributing to the bake sale or donating anything to the cause. Fortunately, Adam Sackler was not in that category. He was clearly a generous person.

<>

“I don’t know much about baking.” Adam handed Rey a platter of cookies. “Sample and I looked up some recipes. She chose this one and I followed the instructions. We had to make a few batches.” He held the platter out of Sample’s reach. “No, Pumpkin Pop, you’ve had plenty. These are for Miss Rey.”

Rey gaped at him for a moment. He wore a red and green felt jester’s hat with bells hanging from pointed peaks. It was festooned with a cluster of red poinsettia leaves and gold filigree markings running up the middle--the thing jingled merrily when he moved his head. Sample reached for the hat, too.

“Let me grab those cookies.” Rey took the plate and put it with the others. She turned back to Adam. “Thank you so much. Um, I like your hat.”

“Thanks.” He jingled his head and Sample giggled.

“Da,” she said.

He kissed her grasping fingers. “I know you want these bells, Pumpkin Pop, but they aren’t for babies. They’re for uncles only.” He paused. “I wore this to help you sell the cookies. You need a volunteer to be outside? I’m your guy.”

Rey swiped her hands down her jeans. “We’re setting up a table out under the awning. As people walk by, they can buy a treat or a homemade craft and then we can tell them about Sunshine Daycare.” Rey didn’t tell him that she and three other families had made the bulk of the items for sale.

“I definitely can help. I have a big voice,” he said. “I can be the Lord of Misrule.”

Rey had no idea what he was talking about, but she saw another parent walking through the door of the daycare. “Perfect.” Rey reached out for Sample. “Come on, let’s get you set up, Miss Sample. Rose will help you outside, Mr… Adam.”

“Call me Lord,” he said with a jingle of his hat.

Rey motioned for Rose to take care of Ms. Netal and her daughter. “Excuse me?” She turned back to Adam. “Lord?”

He grinned and bobbed his head. The bells jingled. “Of Misrule. Do you know the history of that title?”

“No,” Rey said.

Rose came up at that moment followed by Ms. Netal. “We’re ready for you outside, Mr. Sackler.”

“Tell you later,” he called.

Rey waved and found Finn wrapping Adam’s cookies up in plastic with festive bows on them. He was munching one when she stopped to see how he was doing.

“Rey, did you try one of these divine things?” Finn held up a chocolate cookie with chunks of something in it.

“Don’t eat all the cookies, Finn. We still need to sell some and we don’t have that many donations.” Rey didn’t take the cookie from him.

“No, really. Take a bite--they’re amazing.” He took a bite of his own cookie and groaned. “Oh my God, they’re heavenly. Did Adam Sackler make these?” He shoved the cookie at her.

“Yes.” She took the cookie. “What makes them so amazing?”

“No idea,” he said. “But they’re like crack cookies. I’m trying not to eat them all.”

Rey nibbled a cookie. It was a bit crispy on the outside, soft on the inside. She hit a tiny sweet chocolate chip that dissolved on her tongue--and then she crunched a salty bite…not a nut but something smooth and savory. She pulled one of the crunchy bits out of the cookie. It was a pumpkin seed, roasted and slightly salty--a perfect complement to the chocolate. Rey took another bite and tried not to moan. She stuffed the rest of the confection into her mouth and chewed. It looked like an ordinary cookie but was clearly something else. What was this magic?

Finn laughed out loud at Rey’s expression. “I know, right? Completely unexpected.” He patted her on the back and started to wrap the cookies.

“Save some for us,” Rey whispered. “I’ll need another sample.”

“At least Mr. Sackler isn’t stingy,” Finn whispered back.

<>

He may not have been stingy, but Adam turned out to be an interesting salesman. He stood outside the door near the daycare’s little decorated tree, instead of sitting behind the table with the baked goods and crafts. Rey looked up every now and again to listen to his voice, though she couldn’t always make out what he was saying. He seemed to be actively engaging passersby. She heard the bells on his hat tinkling every time he moved around. It was a cheerful sound. All they needed were some carolers to make the little party complete.

After a bit, Rose slipped inside to speak to Rey. “Uh, Mr. Sackler is yelling at people,” she whispered in Rey’s ear.

“Really?” Rey stared at Rose. “His voice doesn’t seem that loud.”

“It’s not so much the loud voice as the content. Come and see,” Rose answered.

Rey jumped up from her spot on the floor. “Finn,” she called. “Take over for a second with the kiddos, would you please?”

Finn left the cookies, saluted Rey, and plopped himself down on the floor.

Rey stepped outside in time to hear Adam yelling at pedestrians, who seemed to be staring and skirting the area. The bells were indeed ringing every time he moved his head--which seemed to be quite a bit.

“Hey, hey, you!” Adam called. “Yeah, in the red scarf, there. Don’t walk on by. Where’s your holiday spirit, red scarf? This is for the kids. Ah, never mind.” He shook his head and the hat rang merrily in contrast to his annoyed tone.

Rey’s mouth dropped open. She stared in amazement.

Adam waved a stack of gaily wrapped cookies at the next person, having given up on the red scarf guy. “I made these special. Took me five fucking tries to get it right. I don’t know fuck-all about baking, so you better fucking buy them. They’re good. Come back!” He turned to the next person who looked a bit nervous as Adam stepped out from behind the table, looking rather intense and more than a bit wild.

Rose groaned a little. “Does he look a little crazy to you in that hat?” She kept her voice low. 

Rey slapped her forehead. He was literally scaring people and he did look like a deranged elf.

“Fuck,” he shouted, setting off the bells again. “Hey! Don’t run.”

“All yours,” Rose muttered.

Adam waved his arms to flag down the next pedestrian. His big coat flapped around him like a cape. A court jester, Rey thought. A big, gawky, bell-wearing jester creating havoc in front of her daycare. She should be upset. She should be angry. But the sight was too ridiculous and she was way too tired and punchy to stop herself.

Rey covered her mouth as giggles escaped. She shouldn’t laugh. Adam’s monologues weren’t at all appropriate... 

He whipped around to look at her. His hat fell slightly askew on his head and he pushed it back into place. Rey snorted another laugh.

“Laughing at me, Miss Rey?”

“Mr. Sackler.” She struggled to keep a straight face. “You can’t shout F-bombs at people walking by.”

He picked up another stack of cookies. “Yeah, I know but I get kinda wound up. Plus, they stop when I call them names. I get them to engage with me. I am the _Lord of Misrule_.”

“I don’t know what that means. But people are stopping to yell back at you,” Rey said, hands on hips. “And this is a daycare, not a nightclub.”

His eyebrows rose and he grinned. “If you could sell booze, you’d make a lot more money.”

Rey rubbed her forehead and pressed her lips together. She would _not_ smile at him. She would not.

Adam was distracted by the next person walking by. “Cookies!” he shouted. “I got baked shit here. You should buy it. For a good cause, yeah.” He paused as the person continued to walk. “What are you, a fucking monster? Buy some cookies.”

Rey walked up to him and put her hand on his sleeve. “Mr. Sackler, really. You must stop. You can’t call it ‘baked sh--word’ and… and---”

“Adam,” he said. “Why can’t you call me that? I’m no older than you and I feel like a fucking grandpa. I’ll stop swearing, I...uh...swear.” He held up the bag of cookies again as a woman in a festive red wool coat walked up to the table. “Hi, you want some of my cookies, ma’am?” He shook the bag and grinned. Rey saw him bat his eyelashes and wink.

The woman’s lips opened and shut and then tightened in a most unpleasant manner. Rey groaned inwardly. It was her most uptight parent, Mrs. Plutt, leader of the Stingy Six, whose shocked face told the whole story.

“Miss Rey,” Mrs. Plutt stated in a frosty voice, still staring at Adam. “Who is this individual?”

“Um,” Rey said. “He’s--” She couldn’t think suddenly.

“I’m a parent,” Adam said. “I’m selling sh--stuff for the bake sale. These are my pumpkin seed cookies. Who the hell are you?”  
Mrs. Plutt’s eyebrows almost escaped into her hairline. “Sir, I’m Unkie Plutt, Jabba’s mother.”

“Mrs. Plutt,” Rey said soothingly. She held out her arm to motion the irritated woman into the building. “Come on inside. It’s chilly out here. Let Mr. Sackler take care of sales and you can help Mr. Finn.”

“He’s obnoxious,” Mrs. Plutt said loudly as she stepped through the door.

“Yes, I am,” Adam countered in a loud voice behind them.

Rey tripped over a toy and almost fell on her face.

Mrs. Plutt snorted and swept around Rey, who fought for balance. Rey reached out and caught Mrs. Plutt’s coat as she scrambled for her footing and they both fell in a heap at Rose’s feet. Mrs. Plutt jumped up with fire in her eyes. She shrugged off Rose who was attempting to help.

Rey scrambled to her feet. “I’m so sorry.”

Mrs. Plutt tucked a stray strand of hair into the smooth bob behind her ear. “Ms. Johnson, please gather up Jabba right this minute.”

Rose murmured that she would do it.

Rey rubbed her bruised elbow and fought the urge to curse like Adam. She could still hear him outside calling to passersby and she hoped he had toned down his tirades. His bells seemed to be ringing louder than ever.

Rey took a breath, apologized to the ruffled Mrs. Plutt, and returned to the snowy sidewalk. Adam turned his head and looked her dead in the eye.

“The Lord of Misrule is a peasant who disrupts the King’s court. He is crowned to preside over a Feast of Fools to show that the highest shall be made low, just as the lowest shall be exalted.”

“I understand,” Rey said in a low, baby-soothing voice. “But I’m going to need you to pursue a more traditional selling method, instead of being this Lord of Whatever. Please and thank you.” She looked up into his startled expression.

She watched his eyes widen. “Lord of Misrule. Are you using a tone with me? I heard you talk to Sample like that. I’m not a baby, Rey. You can just tell me to shut the fuck up.”

Rey lifted her chin.

Adam gave her a tiny, audacious wink. He was daring her to swear at him in front of her own daycare. She wanted so badly to take the bait. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to kill him. Not necessarily in that order.

A couple came up to the table. Adam sprang into action. “Cookies? Brochure? You have kids? This is the best place in the city.” He shook his bells but didn’t swear.

He slid his gaze over to Rey to check her reaction. She gave him a crisp, teacherly nod and stalked inside. This time, she didn’t trip.


	2. Sample's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Plutt, who is a stuck-up sticky parent, questions Adam Sackler's ability to raise a girl-child with the improbable name of Sample.

When Mrs. Plutt located the hot chocolate and cookie table inside, she decided she would be able to stay after her encounter with Adam Sackler. Rey saw her munching on one of Adam’s cookies and wondered how many Finn diverted from the bake sale. Mrs. Plutt’s son, Jabba, played happily with Sample. Mrs. Plutt cooed over Sample, who was dressed in a little red and green jumper with a matching beanie.

“She’s adorable,” Mrs. Plutt commented. “She’s playing so nicely with Jabba. Is she new?”

“Yes,” Rey said. “That’s Sample Sackler, Adam’s child.”

Mrs. Plutt looked confused and swallowed a bite of cookie. “Sample?”

“Her nickname,” Rey said. “She’s got quite a long name, so I suppose Mr. Sackler decided to shorten it.”

Mrs. Plutt perched daintily in an adult-sized chair near the children. She invited Rey to sit next to her. “Do tell.”

Rey smiled her customer service smile and took a tiny sip of her own hot chocolate. “There’s nothing to tell, really.”

“Well, Sample is so inappropriate for a girl. Or any child really. What’s her real name?”

“Um, well, here comes Mr. Sackler. You can ask him.” Rey spotted Adam walking through the door. 

He shook hands with Finn, who went out to man the table.

“Nice selling,” Finn said with a big grin. “Great cookies.”

Adam nodded a thank you and blew on his fingers. He saw Rey sitting with Mrs. Plutt and strolled over. “Did the best I could in this cold-hearted town.”

Rey smiled at him. “Thank you for volunteering.” She elected not to comment on the unorthodox salesmanship.

“See, I told you my methods work.” He shook his hands to warm them up. He nodded at Mrs. Plutt. “Hello.” His hat jingled.

Mrs. Plutt eyed him. “Is this your child?”

Adam’s eyes grew wary. “Yes,” he said.

“Let’s all have some hot chocolate.” Rey rose from her seat. “You know Mr. Sackler made the cookies you’re eating, Mrs. Plutt.”

“I’m okay,” Adam said without looking away from Mrs. Plutt. “Do you have a comment about my kid?”

Mrs. Plutt sniffed. “Sample? You call this little girl ‘Sample’?”

Rey saw murder in Adam’s expression but he pressed his lips together before speaking. “Yes, her father called her that.”

“You’re not her father?” Mrs. Plutt asked.

Adam took a seat slowly. Rey watched him manspread himself into the space, his big coat opened and fell around the chair. His boots were huge, his legs thick and long. He leaned an arm on one. “No,” he said in a low voice.

Mrs. Plutt’s eyes widened as she looked into his face. “What’s her real name?” The woman squeaked a little. 

He lifted his chin. It was a slight movement, but Rey caught it. She must have made a small noise because Adam’s eyes shifted to her face. He stroked his mustache before answering.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but it’s Hannah-Jessa Bluebell Poet Schlesinger-Sackler.”

“Good Lord,” Mrs. Plutt gasped. “That’s quite the name. And where is her mother? She’s not your child. So, what happened?” Mrs. Plutt’s eyes were quite round with curiosity.

Rey didn’t think it was a good idea to ask this man so many personal questions, especially after being told to back off.

“Mrs. Plutt,” she began.

“Fine,” Mrs. Plutt said, standing up. “A word, please, Rey. Over here. I need to speak with you regarding Jabba.”

Rey looked into Mrs. Plutt’s crystalline gaze and then down at Jabba, who was content to play with his blocks.

“All right,” Rey said. She was pretty sure she didn’t want to hear what Mrs. Plutt had to say. She shot a quick glance at Adam, who was looking at his phone with tight lips. She guided Mrs. Plutt to the daycare office.

“What kind of people are you allowing into this daycare, Rey Johnson?” Mrs. Plutt asked. “Children without parents or proper guidance. Named Sample? He’s out on the sidewalk threatening people and swearing. If these are the kind of people your scholarships are helping, then I just don’t know if I can support that.”

“Excuse me?” Rey asked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about letting unsuitable people into the daycare.”

“Please define unsuitable,” Rey said.

“Like that tall man and his…” Mrs. Plutt waved her hands.

“Niece?” Rey supplied.

“I highly doubt it.”

“And why is that?” Rey asked through gritted teeth. “Why do you question his relationship with Sample?”

“He’s clearly not a suitable parent, probably pretending to be her uncle. If he’s the kind of clientele you wish to pursue, you should rethink your business. You will lose families if you continue to encourage those types of people.”

Rey took a deep breath and held her temper. “Mr. Sackler is a paying customer like yourself,” she said. She probably shouldn’t have told this woman anything about the situation, but she was angry that someone would call Adam an unsuitable parent. 

“I can’t have my Jabba involved with a child such as Sample. Who knows what that man is teaching her?”

Rey set her back teeth. “Mrs. Plutt, you’re welcome to place Jabba in my care, and I’m happy to have you as a member of the Sunshine family. But if you think I’m going to stop Mr. Sackler from bringing Sample to the daycare based on...whatever your issue is, you are so wrong. I don’t screen clientele on whether they swear or not--or on what they choose to call their children, for that matter.”

Rey heard footsteps and a quick, hard knock on the door. She snatched it open to find Adam Sackler standing there.

“My ears were burning,” he said. “If you’re talking about me, I want to hear it.”

Mrs. Plutt turned pink. “No, not at all.”

Rey raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

Adam snatched the hat off his head. “Listen, I’m sorry about scaring you outside. I’m an actor, not a salesman. I was just doing my best. Again, not that it’s your business, but my sister ran off and left Sample behind. Her actual father can’t take care of her because he’s a drug addict. You want to cut me and Rey some slack here, lady?”

Mrs. Plutt’s mouth pinched into a straight line. “Drug addict?”

Rey stepped between them. “Adam, you can share your information with whomever you like, but a family’s business is confidential here. Please know that I wouldn’t reveal any details about your situation to another client.”

Adam flicked his gaze to Rey. “Glad to hear it.” He turned back to Mrs. Plutt. “You may as well add this to the list of things you hate about me and my family. I’m a recovering alcoholic who is trying to legally adopt Sample. Would you like to be a character witness?” The last part he said to Rey.

She smiled at him. “That’s fantastic. Yes, indeed, I would. I wish you good luck in that endeavor.”

Mrs. Plutt huffed a little. She pushed past Rey and fought to get out the door while Adam took up the entire entryway. He looked at the offended lady for a moment, then finally stepped aside.

Rey heard her muttering something about alcoholics and drug addicts taking over the world.

“You didn’t have to tell her anything,” Rey said softly.

He tilted his head to one side and pressed his lips together. “For those of us who struggle with addiction, honesty is best. It’s too easy to lie to yourself when you’re lying to others.” He stood aside and allowed Rey to pass.

“I understand,” Rey said. He fell into step beside her. “I have to say, Adam, your cookies are amazing. I don’t know how many of them made it into the sale. Finn kept them back for us. We may have eaten most of them.”

He grinned delightedly. “Good.”

“You provided us with an unexpected treat.”

Adam stopped at the cookie table to look over the selection. “My pleasure.” He stared at Rey for a moment. “Unexpected is what I do best.”

A movement caught their attention. Sample. She toddled up with a toy pumpkin and held it up.

“Da,” she said.

“Pumpkin Pop,” Adam said. “What are you doing? You’re walking?” He knelt down just as Sample fell on her bottom. He picked her up and held her close, then looked at Rey. “Did you know she was walking?”

“No,” Rey said. “She’s never walked here before. Is she doing it at home?”

He shook his head. “First time I’ve seen it.”

“I guess she saw us talking and wanted to get in on the conversation,” Rey said. “Good job, Sample.”

Adam snuffled and growled in Sample’s cheek while she shrieked with laughter. “Good job, Pumpkin Pop.”

Rey’s eyes teared up a little. “You’re doing a great job with her, Adam,” she said sincerely. “I know she’ll never want for anything with you as her dad.”

He looked away. “I’m really her uncle. I just want to be her dad.”

Rey touched his arm. “Yeah, but I suspect you’ve always been her dad.”

Adam pressed his lips together. “Only when necessary. I didn’t ask for this.”

“You could have sent her to foster care,” Rey said. “But you didn’t. You’ve stepped up. I’m impressed and I’m proud to know you.”

Sample babbled so she could get in on the conversation.

“She agrees with me,” Rey said. “And don’t tell me kids don’t know who cares about them.” She poured Adam a small cup of hot chocolate. “Here’s to you, Adam Sackler.”

He took the cup and brushed Rey’s fingers accidentally. Her eyes met his and she realized how handsome he was with his too-long hair, small goatee and mustache, and wicked smile. Which he used on her right then and there.


	3. Hot Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can't date a client, a parent, a hot dad. Can she?

Rey paced her apartment floor. “Can’t date a client,” she said into her phone. “Can’t do it.”

On the other end, her friend Gwen agreed. “No, I suppose you can’t. You didn’t see this coming, Rey? Hot dads and all that?”

Rey huffed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “No, in all honesty, I didn’t think about it. I just wanted to open a daycare. I’ve been working so hard, I haven’t thought about dating much at all.”  
“And therein lies your problem.” Gwen laughed. “Let’s find you a man. How about a one-nighter with a stranger?”

“No, Gwen. No thanks.”

“Okay, just checking. Poe’s got a friend who is single. They’re in that revival of  _ The Sound of Music _ . This guy plays the captain and, from what Poe says, he’s a hottie.”

“You trust your husband to pick out a hot guy?”

“He’s a musician. He knows all the hot guys.”

“Most of whom are gay, I’m assuming.” Rey shook her head. “Wonderful.”

“Just come out and see this thing with me so Poe will shut the hell up,” Gwen begged.

<>

Rey found herself sitting in primo seats with Gwen. She opened her program to read it when Poe came over to give Gwen a quick kiss and squeeze Rey’s shoulder.

“Glad you made it, Rey,” he said. “In for a treat. Our Captain Von Trapp is the best. Just got word, I guess, that he’s made the big time. Or what passes as big time for the likes of us.”  
“Really?” Rey asked politely.

Poe looked her in the eye. “He just got offered a role in--”

Gwen smacked him. “He’s probably got an NDA, you idiot. Don’t tell.”

“A major production,” Poe said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No kidding,” Rey said. “You know this guy?”

“Yep,” Poe said. “He’s so good that he might be about to rocket the hell out of here, though.”

“Leaving for Hollywood, maybe?” Gwen asked.

“Only metaphorically, I guess. He has a daughter and wants to stay in town.”

“How old?” Rey asked, her daycare owner ears pricking up.

“Young, don’t know exactly. Maybe two?”

Rey turned to Gwen. “This is the guy you wanted me to meet? Is he a potential client or a potential date?”

Gwen shrugged. “I didn’t know he was a father. He’s not married, right?”

Poe shook his head. “No, he’s single and he’s straight. I don’t know the story, but--” Poe looked up. “Shit, gotta go. See you after.”

The lights went down and the first act began.

When the Captain came onstage, Rey’s mouth dropped open. Adam Sackler came striding out with a whistle in his mouth and took over the production. The Lord of Misrule.

He was glorious.

<>

After the show, Rey and Gwen went to the Green Room to wait for Poe. Rey was uncharacteristically nervous. She’d seen Adam Sackler and Sample every single day for weeks. This was entirely different.

She drifted over to the spread of snacks laid out for visitors. A plate of cookies--chocolate with pumpkin seeds--sat on one end of the table. Rey picked one up and bit off a piece; she absolutely couldn’t resist them. It was as delicious as she remembered from the bake sale. Had Adam Sackler baked cookies for the Green Room? She couldn’t imagine it, but here they were.

Gwen looked at the cookies. “What are these?”

A voice behind them said, “Pumpkin pops.”

Rey turned with half the cookie in her hand. She put the rest in her mouth and chewed. “So good, Adam. You outdid yourself with this batch.”

“They’re yours?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “I had to bake five fucking batches to get them right, though.”

“For our bake sale,” Rey added with a big smile. “Adam, I think you’ve got the recipe nailed.”

Gwen looked first at Adam and then at Rey. “Client you can’t date, huh?”

Rey stared at Gwen in shock. “Gwen!”

Adam laughed out loud. “Miss Rey, do you want to go out with me?”  
“I don’t. But if I did, I can’t,” Rey said primly. She felt a blush rising on her cheeks as she heard him chuckle. She couldn’t meet his eyes. “You’re a client,” she added. “A parent at my daycare facility.” She was aware she sounded like Mrs. Plutt.

Rey stole a quick look at Adam. He had an unreadable expression on his face. “How disappointing.” He chewed his lip for a second. “Did you like the production? As much as the cookies?”

“Very much so. Sorry I didn’t say it first thing. I love these cookies so much and I’m a little hungry.”

“All right, you two. I’m going to look for Poe,” Gwen interrupted. 

Adam thanked her for coming to the show and Gwen gave him a bright smile. She widened her eyes at Rey, who pretended not to get the secret message. Gwen clearly wanted Rey to reconsider the “date a client” issue.

Rey waved Gwen away with a frown. She looked up at Adam who was staring at the cookies he’d made. She found herself at a loss for words. Apparently, rational thought had taken a leave of absence. She cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say about anything. Usually, she could talk about the kids, a daycare event, the weather, holidays, but outside her little daycare bubble, she found herself unsure of what to say.

Adam shifted on his feet. He seemed equally uncomfortable. “Um, well, that’s that,” he mumbled.

“I love your cookies,” Rey blurted out. “They are so unusual, different from the normal Christmas cookies. I would love to have the recipe.”

Adam pondered that statement. “Have dinner with me tomorrow night and I’ll give it to you.” His eyes met hers. “Just one date.”

Rey swallowed. She could barely tear her eyes away from his face. “Well,” she whispered. “Okay. One date.”

She detected a hint of relief in his huge smile.


	4. One Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey agrees to JUST ONE DATE.  
> But this is the Lord of Misrule we're talking about...

Rey opened the door to find Adam standing on the other side with his hand in the air. She hadn’t been waiting for him, not really, she told herself. She hadn’t rushed to the door when she’d seen him walking into the building. Well, to be perfectly honest, she had done all those things, but only because… Fuck. She liked him.

He smiled at her and pulled the crazy hat out of his pocket. “Lord of Misrule,” he said and put it on his head. Then he held out his big hand. “Time to turn your world upside down.”

She stared at his hand. “I shouldn’t.”

His smile never dimmed. “Yeah, you should.”

Rey stared into his face. His eyes seemed to get brighter, more mischievous. “Mrs. Plutt…” she sputtered. “The daycare--”

“Will still be there tomorrow.”

“One date,” Rey said. “That’s it. And I need that cookie recipe.” She took his hand.

He squeezed it. “Sure.” 

“And you have to explain this Misrule thing some more,” Rey added.

Adam bobbed his head and let the bells tinkle out their silver sound. “Your wish is my command, my sweet cookie. For tonight, we revel in the Feast of Fools.”

<>

Rey sat across from Adam as they both devoured hand-tossed, stone-fired pizza. Neither spoke. Rey watched him fold the pizza and stick half a piece in his mouth. She ate with equal gusto. He watched her and she hoped he wasn’t weirded out by a woman who enjoyed food. She’d never been one to eat a plate of broccoli and call it dinner.

“Enjoying the pizza?” Adam asked after he chewed and swallowed.

“Yes, and yourself?” Rey took a sip of her sparkling water.

He growled a little and stuffed another big bite in his mouth. He chewed noisily. “Yum.”

Rey grinned at him and gnawed on her piece with a low hiss. “Rose tells the older kiddos not to get near my food. I will absolutely growl at them if they do.”

“I do that with Sample. She thinks it’s funny.”

“Where is she?” Rey asked. “I was sure she’d be with us.”

“My mother watches her some nights. I wanted you all to myself.” He paused. “What makes you think you can’t go out with me?”

Rey sighed. “It’s not appropriate. To me, anyway. I have a business and you’re a client. A parent. It’s…” She shrugged. “Unprofessional.”

He stared off into space. “And if it’s just one date, that’s okay?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“One date after this one. Just to see.” 

Rey leaned forward and touched Adam’s hand. “Tonight is the one date, Adam. Tomorrow, I have to turn back into a daycare provider.”

“Okay, then, I’ll find somewhere else for Sample.”

“No. Don’t do that.”

Adam tapped the table with his fingers. “In my opinion, it’s only unprofessional if you make it a habit--you know, date every dad you meet. In this case, I think it’s going to be a one-time thing.”

Rey raised her brows at him. “Yes, Adam. That’s the deal we agreed on--one date. What’re you saying?”

“One date, fine. But I’m thinking you’re not going to date anyone else ever again.” Adam stared at her with such intensity that Rey almost gasped out loud.

“What?” Her bullshit radar kicked into gear. No man says that to a woman when they first go out--unless he has some ulterior motive.

“Because… nobody makes those cookies like I do. I had to make five fucking batches…”

Rey threw her balled-up napkin at him.

And she breathed a sigh of relief that he had been joking.

<>

As they left the restaurant, the snow drifted down in soft flakes, covering the sidewalk and unsalted ice patches. Adam skated over one and threw his arms out to catch himself.

“Dangerous.” Rey grabbed his arm.

He used the opportunity to tuck her close to him. “Don’t let me fall, cookie!”

She laughed. “You think I can hold you up? If you fall, I’m going to fall, too.”

“Yeah, but I’ve had lots of practice falling. I’ll catch you before you hit the ground.”

She looped her arm around his waist, even though she wasn’t convinced she should. He was so funny and engaging. One date and it would go back to normal, but she could enjoy herself tonight.

When she skidded a bit on the ice, Rey simply threw herself into Adam’s strong arms. Without a word, he lifted her up and carried her down the street with his lips plastered to hers. She was breathless after his delicious kiss and pressed her mouth against his again.

He almost ran into a pedestrian when Rey nipped the corner of his lip. “Woman, stop trying to eat me while I’m walking,” he complained.

“Oh sorry,” Rey laughed. She tried to wiggle out of Adam’s grasp. Her feet dangled as he walked along the street.

“No, you don’t.” He hugged her tighter. “We’re almost there.”

Adam carried her to the door of the Moonshot Tavern with its twinkling holiday lights. He set her down on her feet and they went inside where the fire danced merrily and soft Christmas music played. They warmed up by the fire with mugs of hot chocolate laced with sweet peppermint. On a bar napkin, Adam wrote out the recipe for his famous pumpkin seed chocolate cookies from memory. He talked Rey through it with what he’d learned about the cookies.

“They can be fussy, just like Sample. But if you’re patient and work with them, they will come out fine.” He capped his pen, tucked it in his pocket, and slid the napkin toward Rey.

She pocketed it, just as a large, rather loud party blew in, bringing a cloud of snow with them. They were dressed in sparkling jewels and expensive coats. Mr. and Mrs. Plutt led the way to a table near the fire. Rey exchanged glances with Adam. He slipped the crazy hat off his head. They stared at each other for a long moment.

The Lord of Misrule hunched over in his seat, trying to make himself smaller.

Rey sucked in a breath. Adam was trying to protect her, to make himself invisible, to change who he was, for a woman who judged him to be an unfit parent--when he was the best parent she’d ever met and a good person with a big heart.

Mrs. Plutt gasped when she saw Rey and clicked her way over to the table. Adam ducked his head and looked at the fire.

“Rey, what are you doing here?” Mrs. Plutt asked, wide-eyed with fake wonder. 

Rey stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Did the woman think she lived at the daycare?

“Having a cup of hot chocolate. Mrs. Plutt, you remember Mr. Sackler.” She covered Adam’s big hand with her own and squeezed gently. He looked up into her eyes and she nodded.

“Certainly,” Mrs. Plutt said, freezing Adam with a look. “Mr. Sackler.”

“Mrs. Plutt,” Adam rumbled. He opened his palm and twined his fingers with Rey’s. His expression dared the other woman to comment.

“Hm, yes,” Mrs. Plutt said. “Well, indeed.” She sniffed and turned to walk away.

Rey stood suddenly and dropped Adam’s hand. He watched her with a shuttered expression. “Mrs. Plutt, Adam and I are on a date. If that bothers you, you can be released from your contract with Sunshine. Frankly, it’s not anyone’s business what I do on my own time. I’m dating Adam and that’s all there is to it.”

Mrs. Plutt gave a crisp nod. Mr. Plutt laughed loudly with his friends. “Unkie,” he called. “Come and sit, dear. Don’t annoy those nice people on their date.”

Adam took the opportunity to grab his coat and usher Rey out the door of the cosy tavern.

“Fuck all,” he said. “What just happened?”

Rey snagged the jester hat and popped it on her head. “Just call me Lady of Misrule.”

In the subway, Adam cuddled up next to Rey. He never let go of her hand. “We can do this,” he muttered into her ear. “We can make this work without fucking up the daycare situation. I know we can.”

“One date,” she said softly. “One date for right now. And then we’ll see how it goes, Adam.”

He jingled the bells on the hat perched on Rey’s head. “One date for now and always,” he murmured.

Rey stared at him for a long time. She watched his eyes come closer and his lips touch hers in a tiny kiss. His soft mustache tickled her face. “I’m the Lord of Misrule,” he said. “Let go of all your expectations about what should or should not be.”

They walked the last block to Rey’s apartment. She danced up the stairs with Adam on her heels.

As a light snow began to fall, they kissed, meshing warm lips and cold noses. 

“Can we, Rey?” he asked. “Can we have the rest of this night together? Say yes, say yes, say yes. I'll make you cookies tomorrow. I’ll make you cookies forever.”

Rey slipped off her mitten and touched his cool cheek. He kissed her thumb.

“Yes,” she said in a frosty breath. One hot night filled with their desire.

Up in her cozy apartment, she found herself nestled on Adam’s lap. He leaned in and she met him halfway, all the way, and every way.

He tasted of chocolate and snow and all good things. Rey couldn’t stop kissing him, touching his soft damp hair, licking the sweet moisture off his mustache. He slipped his tongue deep into her mouth with a low growl.

“Such sweet lips, my cookie,” he murmured against her mouth. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Adam,” Rey said softly before diving back in for more tastes.

“Let’s be together,” Adam said. “Tell me you want to.”

Rey sat back to look at him. “Yes. I want to.”

Adam lifted her easily and carried her through the small living room to her bedroom. One of her boots slipped off on the way. He pulled the other one off and tossed it aside.

They tumbled on Rey’s bed. Adam ripped off his shirt and lifted the sweater over Rey’s head. She sighed and reached out for him. Growling, he tore off her other clothes swiftly.

His head dipped down and he nuzzled her ear, nipping softly. “You, you… You’re mine.”

He brushed her up and down with his soft lips and beard, kissing all the right spots. He lingered on her sensitive nipples and tugged each one into his mouth to suck.

Rey cried out when he whispered against her hot skin with his cool breath. She’d never felt so cherished by a man before. He licked his way down her tummy slowly while she gripped his hair. He was working his way downward.

Adam looked up at Rey as he parted her legs and blew a breath on her soft hair. “Is this for me?” He watched her stammer out a soft noise. “Yes? I think it is.”

With one long finger, he parted the wet folds. “Oh, girl, you’re ready. So ready. I have to taste, my cookie.”

Rey saw him move down to place his lips against her wetness. She bit her lip when he made such delicate contact with the point of his tongue. It slipped and slid around, tempting and teasing in and out. Then he moved it upward to taste her clit and she jumped.

His hands clamped down on her hips. “Oh, no, you don’t. Stay right there and let me love the shit out of you. I’ll make you come so good, baby. I swear.”

He returned to his gentle teasing licks.

“Adam,” Rey cried and covered his hands with hers. “Do it. More. More.” She squeezed his fingers, then grabbed his hair to pull him closer.

“No, no.” He lifted his head. “Quit ripping my hair out of my head, girl. Let me love you.” 

Rey nodded mutely and held her arms at her sides. Having this big man take over her body for her own pleasure did things to her. She felt the wetness between her legs increase and she arched her back, seeking friction.

He opened her legs further and settled himself between them. His voice deepened. “Don’t move,” he commanded.

Rey nodded.

The kitten licks nearly did her in. She shifted her hips under his tongue and his big hands. She pounded the bed to stop herself from grinding herself into him or him into her. He chuckled into her wetness and swirled his tongue. She gasped as she reached for the completion that was almost there.

And then, and then… it didn’t matter what he did or didn’t do. She was going to come. She felt it and the kitten licks weren’t enough but he hummed against her, drawing the orgasm from deep inside her.

She came, long and hard, crying his name and snatching at his hair while he tried to remove her clutching fingers. Rey couldn’t help grabbing and thrashing as Adam suckled gently, helping her ride the waves of pleasure. When she drifted down, she was snuggled in his arms as he whispered her name.

She blinked at him. “I…” she said.

“Yeah,” he said.

“I never came like that before.”

And then he smiled. “Good. See, this is what the Lord of Misrule can do for you.”

He stretched out like a big cat. 

Rey lept on him and pulled at the rest of his clothes. “Off, off.” She pulled his joggers down along with his underwear.

“Whoa,” he said. “Slow down. You’re going to hurt--” His hard dick bounced out and hit him on the stomach.

Rey grabbed it with both hands and took a giant lick.

Adam made a strangled noise. It was his turn to clutch Rey’s hair as she sucked him into her mouth like he was a drink and she was thirsty.

“So good,” she mumbled around a mouthful. He was incredibly delicious. He smelled like spicy woods and warm man. She nuzzled his balls and he yipped a little.

“Be careful, be… Oh fuck.”

Rey crawled up and sat on his lap as he lay there. She rubbed her hot cunt on his dick, teasing him by allowing the tip to poke into her slightly.

“Oh, no,” he panted. “Not this game.”

“Better get a condom.” Rey slid against him harder and faster. “Before I make you come right here, just like this.”

Adam knocked her off him, flat on her back, and hovered over her. He held himself up with corded arms. Rey ran her hands up and down, testing the muscles, and then back around to cup his tight butt.

“Nice ass, Sackler.”

“Fuck me. You’re like this in bed? Damn.” He lowered himself down and smushed her into the mattress with his body. His lips found hers and he ravaged her mouth with his tongue. She decided to try a little something and smacked his ass lightly.

He raised up again and narrowed his eyes at her. “Is that right? You’re asking for trouble now, cookie.”

“Fuck me,” she demanded, feeling braver by the minute. She was having fun playing without caring about tomorrow or her job or anything--it was something she didn’t think was possible.

Rey should have known it would be that way with Adam Sackler. He was a serious ball of fun, wrapped up in all kinds of nutty talk and kooky action. The Lord of Misrule come to life. And when he looked at her with fire in his eyes, she knew he was different from the rest.

He plucked a condom out of his pocket and ripped it open. “Put it on me, if you want to get fucked. Tell me how you like it, cookie. Hard? Gentle? In-between? Upside down?”

Rey kissed the tip of his dick and slipped her tongue in the slit to taste his precum. She wanted him to be so lost he couldn’t ask questions.

He stopped talking for a moment as she worked the head of his dick.

“Put the fucking condom on,” he hissed. “I’m gonna fuck you how I like it. Hard. Long. And from the back. Naughty girl.”

“I like that, too,” she said. She rolled the condom on so slowly that he pushed her hands aside impatiently.

“Little tease. Get on your knees, cookie,” he said.

She turned around and he pulled her hips up.

He ate her out from behind. He licked her clit to hole and back. Rey opened her legs further.

“Good cookie,” he said. And he fitted himself against her and worked his way in with little pushes that had them both grunting.

“Fuck me,” Rey cried.

“Yes,” he answered and pushed hard. Then he railed her as he said he would--so hard and fast that she fell facedown on the bed.

She pushed back on him as he moved forward into her.

Then he pounded into her until she heard him roar.

Rey lay flat on the bed in hot, rosy bliss with Adam Sackler crushing her into the mattress. He breathed in her ear. She smiled into her pillow.


	5. Pumpkin Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one date seems to be over when Adam's mom calls him to pick up his fussy, over-tired baby girl.

Rey woke to Adam’s quiet movements. He was dressed. She sat up on her elbow.

“My mother called,” he said. “Sample is having trouble sleeping. She’s extra fussy and calling for me. I’m going to pick her up.”

“I understand,” Rey said.

Adam sat on the side of the bed to tie his boots. Rey chewed her lip.

“Want some help?” she asked.

He looked at her under his tousled hair. “I’m not asking you to be her mother or provide free daycare, Rey.”

“I know you’re not asking, Adam. I’m offering.”

“I don’t know,” he said. “She’ll be a howling mess and she’s not used to… uh, you.”

Rey sat up fully and pulled on her own clothes. “Bullshit, Adam. She’s a howling mess with me some days and she’s totally used to me. Don’t be a dork. I can at least carry the diaper bag.”

He nodded. “I’d love some help.”

<>

Sample was indeed a howling mess, as predicted. She screwed up her face and screamed when she saw Adam. He rocked her as Rey grabbed the diaper bag and smiled at the weary older woman.

“I feel so terrible,” Adam’s mother said. “She wouldn’t calm down and she wanted him.”

Rey smiled and touched her arm. “You did all you could. Sometimes a kid just wants her papa and that’s all there is to it.”

“I’m glad you understand.” She held out a hand. “I’m Ann Sackler.”

“Rey Johnson.”

“Oh, of course, you’re from Sunshine Daycare. I didn’t realize the daycare provided nighttime service,” Ann said. “Adam, you didn’t tell me they had after-hours care.”

“They don’t.” He walked up with a sleeping Sample. “She’s out. Let’s go.”

Ann looked at Adam and then at Rey. “Oh.”

“I don’t need a lecture, mother,” Adam said. “We’re consenting adults.”

Ann held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. “Point taken. Sorry I interrupted your evening.”

“No problem,” Rey said. She picked up the diaper bag and stepped out on the porch. She overheard a whispered conversation between Adam and his mother. His expression was hard and he rolled his eyes like a teenager. He kissed her cheek and left shaking his head.

“What was that?” Rey asked casually.

He glanced at her as they walked along. “She said I shouldn’t be fucking the babysitter.”

Rey closed her eyes. “One night, Adam. I think it’s about over. Then we’ll see.”

“No, it’s not over yet,” he said. “Help me get this little one home and I can make you breakfast.”

<>

Rey had to admit she was curious about Adam’s apartment. It was in an old building and had hardwood floors, original wood moulding and baseboards. It was a little cluttered with baby toys, a bouncy chair, crib, and a play area by the couch--but it was very clean.

“I’m going to change Sample and put her down. Make yourself at home.”

Rey sat on the couch and looked through the piles of books on parenting that sat on a scuffed old coffee table. They seemed well-thumbed and full of slips of paper.

“I’m a serial bookmarker. He carried the baby girl out of the bedroom. “Look who woke up, though she’s still exhausted. Say hi to Miss Rey, Pumpkin Pop.”

Sample turned away from Rey and put her face in Adam’s shoulder. She started to whine. “Awww,” he said.

“It’s okay, really,” Rey said. “She’s tired and I’m out of context. I’ll see her on Monday.”

Adam tried putting Sample in her crib and she screamed like she was being brutally murdered.

“What the fuck?” Adam said. “Pumpkin Pop, you have to sleep.” He rubbed his face and looked guilty. “She’s been extra crabby and falling asleep on top of me. I think I started something I shouldn’t have.”

“I’ll leave,” Rey said.

“No, no. Let’s eat and then I’ll get her to sleep.” He picked up a harness, looked Sample in the eye. “Sample, sit with Miss Rey and don’t scream the house down. Please and thank you. I will put you on my back in a minute.”

Rey had to laugh. “Is that going to work for you?”

He shook his head. “No, but I keep repeating it anyway. Maybe when she’s older.”

“Doubt that seriously,” Rey said. She reached out for Sample, who protested.

She started shouting, “Dam.” 

Adam strapped himself into the babywearing harness. “That’s me,” he said. “I can’t believe she calls me ‘Dam.’” He laughed and took Sample back. He lifted her over his head and into the harness. “Mrs. Plutt would have a heart attack.”

“I’m having a heart attack,” Rey answered. “That’s what she’s saying. We couldn’t figure it out. It sounded like ‘Da’ at first.”

“It was, but she’s recently added the ‘m’ sound. Now, I’m ‘Dam,’ as in that damn guy who makes me do shit I hate.”

Adam cooked eggs, bacon, and toast and stuffed Sample’s mouth with a few bites of each. She was hungry and content to allow him to feed her.

“Come on,” he said softly after the meal was finished. “I’ll show you how I get her to sleep and you can tell me what I’m doing wrong.”

He kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed with Sample tucked up under one arm. He held out his hand to Rey. “Here, there’s room for you, too.”

“I think our one date’s over, Adam.”

“You haven’t slept much.” He snapped his fingers. “Boots off. Let’s go. Snuggle with us and take a quick nap.”

Sample cuddled down and sighed. Adam smiled at Rey. “Come on, cookie. Let’s not end our one date yet.”

Rey debated. Adam yawned hugely and patted the spot next to him. She sighed and dropped down beside him, kicking her boots off.

He sang softly: _You’re my little pumpkin pop, pumpkin pop, pumpkin pop,_

_Hanging at the chocolate shop, waiting for the moon to drop._

_<https://youtu.be/RrQ9tio0oL8?t=46> _


	6. Misrule Gone Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one date for now and always...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AliReads2Much and LexiRayne for the AWESOME manip of Adam and Rey.

Something magical happened as they slept. A brand new blanket of snow fell and covered the city so it shone like diamonds in the bright December sun. The buildings looked like frosted gingerbread and the trees like white chocolate-dipped pretzels.

When they woke to the pretty scene, Adam called for an outing in the sweet new snow. Rey protested a little, but Adam knelt down and shouted, “Climb on my back, cookie. I’m handing out Misrule rides.”

Rey climbed aboard for the wildest ride of her life. She couldn’t stop laughing as Adam ran around his apartment, yelling like a madman. He held her legs tight so she wouldn’t fall as he jumped over baby furniture and swerved around obstacles. Sample stood in her crib and clapped. She shouted “Dam” over and over until Adam scooped her up and off they all went, ducking through doorways, exploding into rooms, and finally falling in a heap on the bed.

Afterwards, Adam corralled Rey and Sample into a snowball fight, snow angels, and icicle-eating. The icicles were slightly gritty, but Sample wasn’t at all worried and slobbered her way through a less-pointy piece.

And then, as the light faded, Adam asked Rey to stay for dinner and cookie-baking, saying he had no performances that day. She was treated to a live demonstration of how to make the amazing Christmas cookies. The secret ingredient seemed to be Adam’s soft touch on the dough. He worked it gently, adding ingredients, gently kneading and prodding, coaxing the sweet stuff into falling in love with him. He allowed Sample to take a turn stirring and adding a few tiny chocolate chips. She stuffed some in her mouth, too. He narrated the entire process as if he was on a cooking show. Rey laughed so hard her face hurt.

<https://parsleyandicing.com/double-chocolate-cookies-with-toasted-pumpkin-seeds/>

<>

Rey finally said that she needed to get back home. She needed a shower and a change of clothes. Adam and Sample walked Rey back to her apartment to make sure she got home safely. He walked her upstairs and kissed her in her doorway.

Rey leaned her head against his shoulder while Sample played with her hair. “Thanks for the great date,” Rey whispered. “It was the best date of my life.”

“It doesn’t have to be over, cookie,” he murmured in her hair. “I swear we can make this work.”

Rey lifted her head.

He pressed on. “Would you like to get some clothes and come back with me? It’s too hard for Sample to stay here without all the baby stuff, but you could grab a bag and walk home with us. Then we’re still on our date.”

Rey stared at Adam. “What?”

“Our date won’t be over. We’re on a date--just one date. No relationship or anything messy like that.” Sample kicked to get down.

“Dam,” she said.

“No, Pumpkin,” he answered.

She kicked again and the jingle bells rang in his pocket. “Dam,” Sample said again.

“Sample,” Rey said. “No touch in here.” She patted the door. “These are Miss Rey’s things. No touch. Stay with Dam.”

She opened her door.

“I can just tell that’s going to be my name from now on,” Adam grumbled stepping over the threshold.

“There are worse names,” Rey commented as she walked to her bedroom to pack a bag.

She heard the jingle bells ringing as she joined them. Adam had the hat on and was ducking Sample’s grabby hands.

“The Lord of Misrule,” Rey said.

“I’m the Lord of Misrule!” Adam stood. “I’m ready to turn your world upside down. We shall have only one date, Miss Rey, tonight and for always. I declare it.”

“When will our date be done, Lord of Misrule?” Rey took Adam’s arm. “When is the Feast of Fools over?”

He pulled her close and rang his jingle bells. “Never, my cookie, never.”

Rey paused and looked into his sincere expression. She heaved a sigh. “You know what, Adam? I see you bending over backwards to make me feel comfortable. I appreciate it, but you don’t have to do it. Fuck it. Let’s see where this thing goes. I’ll be glad to come home with you, and we can have as many dates as you like. I’m in.”

He stepped back. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Adam jingled his hat when he bent to steal another kiss. Sample grabbed it and ripped it right off his head.

Neither he nor Rey cared as they wound themselves around one another for a long, heartfelt kiss. 


	7. Crazy Actor Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which the trash takes itself out.

It never occurred to Rey that Monday morning, what Adam called Christmas Eve Eve, would be any different. She’d spent the rest of the weekend at his apartment with Sample, cooking, playing, and, while Sample slept in her crib, making hot love in Adam’s big bed.

She’d left his place early on Monday morning. She planned to be open all day and then a half day on Christmas Eve as a gift to the parents who might need to do last-minute shopping or hit the grocery one more time. When Rey concocted the idea of extra time for parents, she’d had nothing better to do. Her plan to spend a little time drinking spiked eggnog with Gwen and Poe wasn’t until later in the evening. But now she had a place to be and some people to be with earlier in the day. She hugged herself a little thinking about how Adam planned to take her and Sample to his mother’s house for an early dinner and then back home for an evening of Christmas movies and popcorn. Gwen and Poe agreed to join them at Adam’s place for the festivities. Sample was a little young to really know what was going on, but she was caught up in the excitement.

Rey came into work whistling a merry little Christmas tune and found Rose standing in the main room with a piece of paper in her hand.

“Hi, Rose, what’s this?”

“Merry Christmas to us,” Rose said and handed over the paper. “Fucking Plutts.”

Rey scanned the hand-penned note in Mrs. Plutt’s posh handwriting on her favorite blue stationary:

_Rey,_

_We are very sorry to say that we can no longer bring our children to your establishment, Sunshine Daycare. We appreciate your efforts to provide quality care, but we have made plans to move our children elsewhere, effective immediately._

_Signed..._

Rey swallowed and saw the list of names. Not everyone, but enough to make Rey’s business take a nosedive. The contracts all expired first of the year and some people hadn’t signed up again. She had expected them to do so this week or next.

Rose’s face was pale. “What are we going to do?”

Rey squared her shoulders. “Not a damn thing,” she said. “I love it when the garbage takes itself out.”

“What are you doing about it today?”

Rey raised her brows. “Open the daycare and see who shows up.”

It was a slim group of kids. Rose and Finn ran storytime, playtime, and snacktime. Rey hid in her office to make phone calls confirming contracts for next year--most of which were not confirmed.

She barely registered the brisk knock on her door. Before she could rise from her chair, she saw Adam stomp in with a thunderous look.

“What the actual fuck did I just hear?”

“Not your concern,” Rey said shortly, her hand over the phone.

His eyes narrowed to slits. “It is my concern. Is this because of me?”

“I’m literally on the phone, Adam. Please have a seat or take it outside.”

He flopped down on a seat in front of her desk and stared at her with unblinking hazel eyes. He looked rather like an owl, she thought idly, while listening to a laundry list of complaints from a parent.

Finally, Rey cut in. “I appreciate your position, Ms. Netal. I do. But either you plan to bring Delphi back or you don’t. Please let me know before too much longer.”

Bazine Netal had a few more choice comments about that crazy actor parent who was trying to pursue all the women in the daycare.

Rey ground her teeth as she looked into said crazy actor parent’s furious gaze. She knew with every fiber of her being that he wasn’t interested in any other women. He wanted to be with her and she with him.

“That’s all nasty gossip, Ms. Netal. Not a bit of it is true, but there’s not much I can do to convince you otherwise.”

Bazine snorted in her ear and basically hung up on her.

Rey turned to Adam. “Don’t worry about it,” she said without preamble.

“I do worry about it. They dropped out because of me?”

“No, because of Unkie Plutt. We didn’t do anything wrong.” Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. “She’s out to get me, has been since the beginning, and she’s got a whole little nasty group of followers.”

Adam bit his lip. “Is this because we’re dating?”

“I doubt it. Her displeasure started long before that,” Rey said. She filled him in on the series of complaints registered by the same families.

Adam rolled his eyes, looking over Mrs. Plutt’s note. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, don’t these people have better things to do?”

Rey took the letter and dropped it into the trash. “They do now. I’m finished with them.”

Finn came roaring in with Sample on his hip and Rose on his heels. “Okay, what the fuck--” He stopped when he saw Adam. “Forgot he was still here.”

“Come on in,” Rey said. “You can talk in front of Adam. He’s one of us now.”

Finn and Rose exchanged looks.

Adam gave a little wave and smiled. “Hi, kids.”

“Dam!” Sample reached out. Adam took her.

“You said it, Sample,” Rey said. “What’s happening?”

“Welp, the other parents came and got their kids,” Rose said. “We now only have Sample.

“Okay, well, well...” Rey swallowed. “Well.” She checked over her paperwork and blinked hard. “I guess that’s that.”

“Are we…” Rose asked the question no one wanted to ask. “Staying open?”

Rey raised her eyes to look at all three adults. “Probably not. Unless we can come up with Sunshine Daycare 2.0.”


	8. Sunshine 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and The LORD OF MISRULE will think of some way to save the little daycare. Count on it.

“Fuck.” Adam stood up. “Look, I have to get to the theater, but… Don’t give up, Rey. I’ll help you think of something.”

Rey watched him hand Sample back to Finn. “If ever we need a Lord of Misrule, it’s right now.”

Adam stopped with his coat half-way on. “You know, you’re right. I have a group of creative people at my disposal. We’ll all help you reimagine your business, do something different, maybe something unexpected. Turn it upside down somehow.”

“Ask Poe,” Rey said. “He’s got crazy ideas.”

“The musicians, actors, backstage personnel, everyone. They all have crazy ideas.” Adam finished slipping his coat on. “I’ll hit them all up.”

Rey stood up suddenly. She walked up to Adam and grabbed him by the lapels. “You’re a genius, Lord of Misrule.” She yanked him down for a kiss.

He obliged and looked confused. “Okay. I am?”

“Yes,” Rey said. She turned to the others. “We could rebuild this daycare as a place for the children of artists, actors, theater people in general. We can bill ourselves as a place where kids can explore creativity. We can ask Poe, Gwen, and some of Adam’s other contacts to be our Board of Directors.” She clapped her hands. “That’s Sunshine 2.0.”

Finn’s mouth dropped open. “You got it. That would work.” He stared off into space. “Sample, baby, let’s get going on some new advertising mock-ups for 2.0.”

“Uh,” Adam said. “I wasn’t thinking about it that way, but yeah, that could work. Theater parents need daycare. Yeah. Okay, I’ll talk about that instead.”

“We need a clear vision,” Rose said. “We have to start thinking about what we want to do. I’ll brainstorm ideas.”

“Wait,” Rey said quickly. “I mean, yes, of course, Rose. Adam, ask your contacts what they’d like to see in a daycare and we’ll follow up if they are willing to chat with us.”

“Tell them there’s no pressure to join Sunshine. We’re just asking questions,” Rose said.

“I’ll do that.” Adam saluted Rey. “Lord of Misrule says Mission Accepted.”

Rey walked him to the door. “I can keep Sample until you’re done.”

“Ok, cookie,” he said softly for her ears only. “But I have two performances today.”

“Give me your house key.” Rey held out her hand. “I’ll bring her home after we close and stay there until you get back.”

Adam stared at her. “I’m not asking for free babysitting,”

“It’s not free,” Rey countered. “You owe me a list of contacts.”

He grinned. “All right.” He bent down for another kiss and gave her his key.

“And a batch of cookies.”

“I’ll bake you some.” Adam opened the door and walked out.

“And other things I can’t say out loud,” Rey hollered down the street.

He turned and laughed. “Yes, ma’am, my Lady of Misrule.”


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord and Lady of Misrule invite you to join them...

#  _ Celebrity Gossip, Christmas Edition _

_ Sunshine Daycare 2.0 announces a Christmas Gala on December 21st hosted by the Lord and Lady of Misrule, Adam and Rey Sackler. For those who may have been hiding under a rock this year, the Sacklers’ exclusive Creative Tot daycare, located in the thriving Theater Zone, caters to actors, directors, musicians, and all other theater staff who require childcare. Sunshine 2.0 is committed to quality creative education for children. Scholarships provided to those who qualify.  _

_ Correction: We stated in an earlier version of this column that noted socialite Unkie Plutt has been a longtime supporter of Sunshine Daycare and claims she is waitlisted for admittance. Owner Rey Johnson Sackler disputes the claim that the Plutt family ever supported her business and states that the Plutts are not, nor will they ever be, added to such a waitlist. _

<>

Rey finished reading the piece out loud to her husband who stood in the doorway of her study.

Sample walked up to her dad. “Dam. You cookie. Melcome.”

“No more cookies, Pumpkin Pop, thank you and you’re welcome,” Adam said. “They’re for mama’s party.” He strolled into the room and plopped in a chair. “Glad you got that shit about Mrs. Plutt corrected. She’s got a lot of nerve.”

“She’s probably sorry she tanked my business. She now wants a creative place for Jabba.” Rey closed her laptop and rooted around in a desk drawer. She pulled out Adam’s old jingle bell jester hat.

Adam eyed the hat. “Yeah, well, fuck that. She had her chance to be a good person and she acted like an asshole. She’s not welcome at Sunshine.” He put Sample in his lap.

Rey stood up and walked into Adam’s arms. He pulled her on his lap, too. “That’s what you get when you fuck with The Lord of Misrule.” She slapped the hat on his head and he shook his head to jingle the bells.

Sample looked delighted. “Mama, Dam,” she said. “Bells.”

If you are wondering where the inspiration for this fic came from, here it is.

It came directly from the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This was an incredible labor of love for my favorite Lord of Misrule, Mr. Adam Sackler.


End file.
